Petualangan Tetsuya
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: petualangan sehari yang akan membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan berharga selama menjalin kasih dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.


" **Petualangan Tetsuya"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

 **Birthday Fic untuk Kuroko Tetsuya**

Manik aquamarine yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat kini mulai terbuka perlahan, beberapa kali mengerjap agar terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kaca yang kordennya sengaja tak ditutup. Tubuh mungil dibangkitkan, kedua tangan ditarik ke atas untuk peregangan, dia melenguh enak sampai kebablasan menguap lebar. Diliriknya jam digital di meja nakas, pukul 8:48, paginya Kuroko Tetsuya setiap hari Minggu. Dia butuh istirahat dari semua kegiatannya di kampus. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat meihat sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua berada tak jauh dari jam digital. Diraihnya kertas tersebut, membuka lipatannya dan membaca isinya.

 **Selamat pagi, Tetsuya. Siap untuk petualangan hari ini?**

Kernyitan di wajah pemuda biru belum hilang. Petualangan? Petualangan apa? Dia berencana akan menghabiskan hari Minggu ini di rumah seharian, ada novel yang harus dia segera baca, lagipula ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi main golf dengan teman-temannya. Dia bebas di rumah. Dan lagi… seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya adalah… Akashi Seijuurou. Benar, hanya orang itu. Tapi kenapa?

 **Segeralah ambil handuk, pergi ke kamar mandi, dan mandi tentu saja. Kau akan menemukan petunjuk di sana.**

"Eh? Petunjuk?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kedua kaki diturunkan dari ranjang lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya menyambar handuk yang digantung di dinding. Menutup pintu kamar mandi, manik aquamarine melihat secarik kertas lagi di wastafel di dekat tempat sikat giginya.

 **Mandi yang bersih. Gosok badanmu dengan benar, belakang telinga, dan sela-sela jari kaki. Hari ini kau harus wangi.**

"Kau terlihat seperti ibuku, Sei-kun." cibirnya, meletakkan kembali note tersebut dan memulai ritual mandinya.

Sehabis mandi, dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, Tetsuya membuka lemari baju. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan note lagi, yang tertempel di satu stel pakaian yang digantung di dalam lemari.

 **Pakailah, aku memilihnya sendiri untukmu. Aku tahu seleramu yang sederhana. Setelah itu pergilah ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.**

"Sebenarnya kapan Sei-kun meletakkan semua ini di kamarku? Apa semalam aku tidur sangat nyenyak sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya? Atau… Sei-kun sudah bersekongkol dengan ibu? Tunggu, Sei-kun 'kan masih ada kerjaan di Kyoto. Jadi tidak mungkin 'kan tiba-tiba sudah ada di Tokyo?"

Hah… Terlalu banyak pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri hari ini. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian musim dingin barunya, yang dibelikan oleh Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai merah, yang kini memimpin salah satu perusahaannya di Kyoto. Pemuda yang lulus dari kuliahnya lebih cepat, seharusnya baru masuk semester 6 tahun ini. Kekasihnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Langkah kaki mungil menuruni tangga, menuju lantai bawah seperti yang diinstruksikan Seijuurou di suratnya, dengan sebuah mantel berwara coklat di tangannya. Benar saja, Tetsuya mendapati makanan yang sudah siap makan di meja makan, juga segelas susu vanilla yang masih hangat. Sudut bibir Tetsuya terangkat, kekasihnya itu gemar sekali membuatnya tersenyum seperti terulur untuk meraih note yang kemungkinan akan menjadi petunjuk berikutnya, yang tergeletak di sudut meja.

 **Petualangan akan segera dimulai, isilah perutmu dulu agar petualangan hari ini berjalan lancar.**

Tetsuya duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Itadakimasu…"

Selesai makan, Tetsuya mencuci semua peralatan makan dan merapikan meja makan. Dia kembali berpikir, setelah ini dia harus ke mana? Di surat yang dibacanya tadi tidak ada petunjuk lain. Berbagai pertanyaan masih memenuhi otaknya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Dia memakai mantel, syal warna merah hitam, dan sarung tangan sambil jalan ke genkan untuk memakai sepatu. Saat tangan yang sudah dibungkus sarung tangan hitam itu hendak meraih sepatu boot kulitnya yang ditaruh di rak, dia melihat secarik kertas lagi. Tetsuya segera membacanya.

 **Bagaimana kalau kita bermain detektif-detektifan?**

Tetsuya sweatdrop.

"Sei-kun ini kepalanya habis terbentur tembok ya?"

 **Aku ingin Tetsuya kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan kita selama berpacaran, aku tahu kalau Tetsuya mempunyai ingatan yang lemah. Jadi aku ingin tahu apakah Tetsuya masih mengingat semua kenangan yang sudah kita buat atau sudah melupakannya. Aku mempunyai kejutan di akhir permainan.**

"Kejutan? Hadiah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 **Ikuti petunjuk pertama. Tempat ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Pergilah ke sana, dan temukan petunjuk berikutnya.**

Tetsuya tersenyum, gampang sekali permainan pertama ini. Tetsuya tidak mungkin lupa tempat pertama mereka bertemu, walaupun ingatannya tidak begitu bagus. Setelah sepatu boot membalut kedua kaki mungilnya, Tetsuya memutar kenop pintu dan angin musim dingin langsung membelai pipi pucatnya. Seluruh jalanan diselimuti hamparan salju putih, kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi bangunan dua lantai tempat tinggalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Petualangan Tetsuya pun dimulai.

.

.

Remaja 14 tahun bersurai baby blue, tengah asyik membaca deretan kalimat dari novel setebal 400 halaman lebih tersebut. Hawa keberadaannya yang minim membuat para pengunjung perpustakaan lain tak menyadarinya, dia sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru, remaja mungil tersebut naik kelas 3 SMP. Dia tak menyangka di tahun terakhirnya sebagai murid SMP dia harus pindah sekolah, sang ayah dipindahtugaskan oleh perusahaannya ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan rumah lamanya di Kyoto. Manik aquamarine-nya beralih ke jendela di sampingnya, menatap jejeran bunga sakura yang sudah mekar sempurna. Mulai besok dia harus membiasakan diri di sekolah baru, dan berusaha mencari teman baru—yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk anak sepertinya— padahal temannya di sekolah lamanya juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Angin berhembus perlahan dari jendela kaca yang tak ditutup, memainkan helaian teal yang lembut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Pemuda mungil tersentak kaget, biasanya dirinyalah yang akan membuat orang lain sport jantung karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, namun sekarang dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang bisa mengetahui keberadaannya yang dianggap astral.

"Kursi ini kosong kan?" tanya seseorang tersebut lagi karena pemuda yang lebih mungil hanya melotot padanya.

"E, silahkan. Kursi ini tidak ada yang menempati." Jawabnya kemudian, mengikuti gerakan sosok merah yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih."

Aqumarine masih menatap pemuda yang kini mulai membaca sebuah novel dari beberapa buah novel yang dibawa. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, kedua matanya berbeda warna. Sangat indah.

"Kau suka novel itu?" pertanyaan dari pemuda merah membangunkan pemuda mungil dari lamunannya.

"Um, aku baru mulai membacanya… Tapi aku suka dengan alur ceritanya."

"Souka? Aku juga suka dengan novel itu, aku pernah meminjamnya sekali."

Pemuda icy blue mengangguk canggung, dia belum pernah mengobrol sedekat ini dengan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

"Oya, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Yoroshiku." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku." Balasnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanyanya lagi untuk memulai percakapan, dia tipe orang yang tak suka diam-diaman.

"Besok aku akan mulai sekolah di SMP Teiko, aku pindahan dari Kyoto."

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga sekolah di Teiko, tahun ini kelas tiga."

"A, aku juga kelas tiga."

"Kebetulan yang luar biasa ya? Mungkin kita akan sekelas, aku di kelas 12-1."

"Kurasa tidak, Akashi-kun. Kelas Akashi-kun itu kelas unggulan, tidak mungkin aku dimasukkan ke kelas itu…"

"Beda kelas bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, kan?"

"Teman?"

"Hn. Kita teman kan?"

Tetsuya menatap sepasang manik heterokrom milik Akashi Seijuurou, lalu mengangguk dan dihadiahi sebuah senyuman di wajah tampan si Merah. Bibir Tetsuya ikut terangkat, belum mulai masuk sekolah, dia sudah mendapatkan seorang teman. Dia yakin akan bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak teman di sekolah barunya nanti.

.

.

Kaki berbalut sepatu boot kulit memasuki bangunan yang merupakan perpustakaan umum di pusat kota. Tak banyak yang berkunjung, berhubung sekarang masih di pertengahan musim dingin, semua orang pasti lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah atau bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut hangat mereka. Seorang penjaga perpustakaan menyapanya saat dia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Langkahnya membawa si pemuda mungil ke sebuah meja kayu panjang di sebelah jendela kaca. Pertama kali dia bertemu si Merah di tempat ini, dia duduk di sini dan si Merah di depannya. Tangan pucatnya mengelus permukaan meja kayu berpelitur, dan gerakannya berhenti saat melihat secarik kertas di meja tersebut.

 **Carilah novel yang kau baca saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, akan ada petunjuk di sana.**

Tetsuya duduk di kursi panjang, otaknya sedang mencari ingatan 6 tahun yang lalu. Sudah ratusan novel yang dia baca, dia tidak yakin novel apa yang dia baca waktu itu. Kalau tidak salah yang dibacanya saat itu adalah novel bergenre misteri yang cukup tebal, tapi kebanyakan novel yang dia baca semuanya bergenre misteri. Tetsuya memutuskan pergi ke deretan rak buku khusus novel, matanya dengan jeli membaca satu per satu judul novel terutama genre misteri. Tak mudah memang mencari sebuah novel diantara ratusan novel yang berjejer rapi di rak. Dia juga masih terus mencoba mengingat apa judul novel yang dibacanya 6 tahun yang lalu disini. Hingga sebuah novel bersampul biru tua bergradasi hitam menyapa penglihatannya, Tetsuya segera mengambilnya dan membaca judulnya.

"Ray of Sunshine. Ini dia. Iya, benar. Ini novel yang kubaca waktu itu. Novel yang menceritakan tentang misteri pembunuhan seorang gadis belia puteri seorang bangsawan. Hah… Misi 1, sukses, Sei-kun." bangganya.

Si Biru membuka novel tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 **Buka halaman 141, baca kalimat di baris ke 15. Itu adalah petunjuk selanjutnya yang harus kau pecahkan. Pergilah ke tempat yang ada dalam petunjuk tersebut, jangan sampai salah tempat.**

Melakukan instruksi dari surat tersebut, Tetsuya mulai membaca sebuah kalimat dari novel yang berada digenggamannya.

 **"Keajaiban telah membuatku menemukanmu."**

Singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Maksudnya apa?" gumam Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memang suka menebak-nebak akhir dari novel misteri yang ia baca, tapi kalau menghadapinya secara langsung begini, Tetsuya harus memeras otaknya. Sambil berjalan keluar dari bangunan perpustakaan umum, pemuda biru masih terus mencoba memecahkan kode yang akan menjadi destinasi petualangan selanjutnya.

"Keajaiban telah membuatku menemukanmu… Hm… Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Misi kedua ini sudah mulai sulit… Apa aku telepon Sei-kun saja ya, untuk memberi sedikit petunjuk…" gumamnya, dan dia langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Ini petualanganku, aku harus memecahkannya sendiri. Sei-kun pasti juga mau aku begitu. Aku harus segera memecahkan kode ini."

Butiran lembut salju berwarna putih mulai turun dari langit, membuat Tetsuya semakin merapatkan mantel coklatnya untuk menghalau udara dingin menembus kulitnya. Dagu mungil dicubit, pose berpikir.

"Keajaiban… Keajaiban… Kiseki? E, miracle dalam bahasa Inggris. Miracle Land?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat mengingat sedikit kenangan bersama Seijuurou bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tetsuya mulai ingat, Miracle Land adalah sebuah taman hiburan terbesar di kota Tokyo. Dia dan Seijuurou pernah menghabiskan liburan akhir pekan disana bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

.

.

Sepasang manik aquamarine berbinar takjub melihat semua wahana di taman bermain Miracle Land, walaupun raut wajahnya masih sedatar papan talenan.

"Baru pertama kali ke taman hiburan, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou saat melihat binar yang terpancar di kedua bola mata bulat milik pemuda Aquarius.

Helaian biru muda bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri senada dengan gerakan gelengan kepalanya.

"Sudah beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada yang sebesar ini di Kyoto." Jawabnya, masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada bianglala raksasa di hadapannya.

"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi!"

Panggilan cempreng tersebut membuat kepala Merah dan Biru Muda menoleh ke arah sumber polusi suara, pemuda blonde yang kupingnya ditindik melambai ke arah mereka.

"Cepat kesini-ssu! Kita main kora-kora dulu, yuk…!" ajaknya.

"Berisik, Kise! Kupingku sakit, tahu!" protes pemuda dim berambut biru tua sambil menoyor kepala kuning rekannya.

"Ahominecchi, hidoi!"

"Lebih baik kita pergi cari makan dulu~ Aku tidak bisa gerak kalau lapar…" gumam raksasa ungu yang sedang mengunyah dango.

"Kau sudah makan sepanjang perjalanan, nanodayo. Mana mungkin masih lapar!" geram Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Mido-chin bawa apa? Sepertinya enak~"

Spontan pemuda hijau lumut menjauhkan kotak berisi kue mochi berbentuk bunga sakura dari titan yang sudah ngiler melihatnya.

"Ini lucky itemku, tidak boleh dimakan!"

"Secuil saja~"

"Tidak!"

"Ayo kita menyusul mereka, Tetsuya."

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun."

Bersama rombongan, akhirnya mereka memainkan wahana kora-kora yang tidak terlalu ekstrim untuk pemanasan. Selanjutnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjajal permainan lain yang terkenal di taman bermain tersebut, seperti cangkir besar yang berputar-putar, rumah hantu yang membuat Aomine dan Kise histeris dan terkencing-kencing, hingga roller coaster yang lintasannya sangat ekstrim.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengelus punggung Tetsuya yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya setelah turun dari roller coaster.

"Uhuk. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun… Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu di sini."

Tetsuya mengangguk pasrah saat Seijuurou menuntunnya ke bangku panjang terdekat.

"Kita tunggu yang lain disini, mereka masih main."

"Maaf sudah mengacaukan liburan ini… Aku belum pernah naik roller coaster seekstrim itu…" Sesal Tetsuya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya tidak bisa naik wahana ekstrim seperti itu… " ujarnya dengan senyuman yang membuat darah Tetsuya berdesir.

"Kau duduk disini saja, aku akan membeli minuman untukmu."

"A, aku tidak haus, Akashi-kun. Kita disini saja."

"Aku tidak akan lama. Jangan kemana-mana ya? Kalau Tetsuya tersesat, aku susah mencarinya, lho." Candanya, membuat Tetsuya merengut lucu, dan Seijuurou pun berlalu ke dalam keramaian para pengunjung yang semakin memenuhi taman tersebut.

Punggung kecil disandarkan ke sandaran kayu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ujung lengan jaketnya ditarik-tarik seseorang, aquamarine-nya pun melihat ke bawah dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam diikat dua.

"Nii-chan. Nii-chan melihat mamanya Yuki?"

Tetsuya mengernyit bingung.

"Mamanya Yuki hilang… Yuki sudah mencalinya kemana-mana tapi Yuki tidak menemukan mama…"

Tetsuya bisa melihat manik bulat milik si gadis kecil berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah seperti mau menangis. Anak ini pasti sedang kebingungan karena terpisah dengan sang ibu. Tangan pucat mengelus helaian gelap milik si anak, membuat si anak menatapnya heran.

"Ayo kita cari mamanya Yuki-chan."

"Eh?"

"Kasihan Mamanya Yuki-chan pasti juga sedang kebingungan."

"E, um! Ayo, Nii-chan!"

Sambil menggenggam tangan mungil, Tetsuya mengajak anak kecil itu menuju keramaian para pengunjung yang semakin padat.

"Seperti apa mamanya Yuki-chan?" tanya Tetsuya disela-sela perjalanannya.

"Um… Mama Yuki cantik, walna lambutnya sama dengan Yuki, dan punya tahi lalat di dagunya…" jelasnya.

Tetsuya mengernyit, akan sulit mencari satu orang berambut hitam diantara ratusan orang Jepang yang kebanyakan berambut hitam di taman ini.

"Lebih baik kita ke bagian informasi saja ya, Yuki-chan. Biar lebih mudah mencari mama dan Yuki tidak lelah." Tawarnya.

Gadis kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dan berdesak-desakan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang informasi yang ternyata letaknya berada di pusat taman hiburan. Bahkan Tetsuya harus beberapa kali bertanya pada petugas jaga untuk sampai di tempat tersebut. Ternyata disana sudah banyak orang yang mengantri untuk melapor pada petugas kalau ada anggota keluarga yang hilang.

"Yuki?"

Si Biru dan gadis kecil menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil nama anak tersebut.

"Yuki?"

"Ma, mama!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Yuki…!"

Tampak si gadis kecil langsung melompat dalam pelukan wanita yang dipanggil mama oleh Yuki. Wanita bersurai hitam dengan tahi lalat di dagunya.

"Syukurlah… Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, sayang… Mama khawatir sekali tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana. Maafkan mama…" ujar wanita tersebut penuh penyesalan.

"Hiks, hiks… Yuki juga minta maaf kalena tidak minta ijin mama dulu waktu mau main tadi…"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum melihat adegan mengharu-biru antara ibu dan anak yang sempat terpisah beberapa lama.

"Oya, Yuki sampai disini kalena Nii-chan ini, Ma…" kata Yuki sambil menarik tangan pucat Tetsuya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah membawa Yuki sampai disini, Nak. Kau sangat baik mau membantu anak kecil seperti Yuki. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"E, sama-sama, Bibi. Yang penting sekarang Yuki-chan sudah menemukan mamanya. Jangan tersesat lagi ya, Yuki-chan…"

"Hn! Telima kasih, Nii-chan."

"Kami permisi dulu."

"Bye…"

Tetsuya melambai pada mereka yang kini sudah pergi menuju keramaian. Dia pun mendesah lega karena anak tersebut sudah kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Kemudian mematung saat melihat kerumunan manusia yang semakin padat di depannya.

"Tadi aku dari arah mana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ingatan Tetsuya yang tidak begitu baik membuatnya bingung kembali ke tempat dimana tadi ia menunggu Akashi yang sedang membelikan minuman untuknya. Sekarang pasti si Merah sedang mencarinya karena tak menemukan dia di tempat yang seharusnya. Ponselnya pun mati kehabisan daya, jadi Akashi tidak bisa menghubungi dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia pasti akan sangat marah karena tak menurutinya untuk tetap di tempat itu, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis akan membuatnya kesulitan menemukan dirinya. Masih kebingungan, Tetsuya mencoba mengingat jalan yang tadi dilaluinya. Namun dia menemukan dirinya malah semakin jauh ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah dilewati sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi hiruk-pikuk manusia yang sangat banyak memenuhi jalanan membuat kepalanya pening. Harusnya dia menunggu sampai Akashi kembali dan membantu gadis kecil itu bersama-sama.

"Tetsuya!"

Langkah Tetsuya berhenti. Diantara suara-suara orang yang bersahutan, Tetsuya bisa mendengar dengan jelas seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya."

Dan dia bisa melihat seorang bersurai magenta berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Marah kah? Sudah pasti, Tetsuya sudah menyiapkan hati untuk dimarahi oleh si Merah.

Grep!

Kedua manik aquamarine membulat, yang dilihatnya hanya helaian merah dan aroma mint yang menguar memenuhi rongga pernapasannya. Akashi memeluknya.

"A…kashi-kun…?"

"Kau ini ke mana saja? Aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun." katanya, tak melepaskan pelukannya.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman dan membuat pusingnya berangsur menghilang.

"…Maaf, Akashi-kun…"

Pelukan dilepas, kedua tangan Akashi masih mencengkeram bahu mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan tempat itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun tidak marah?"

"Dasar bodoh. Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Aku takut ada yang menculikmu atau ada orang jahat yang mengganggumu, Tetsuya."

"Maaf, tadi ada anak kecil tersesat dan mencari ibunya, Sei-kun. Jadi aku membawanya ke pusat informasi, tapi aku lupa jalan kembali." Jelasnya.

"Dasar… Harusnya kau menungguku dulu, kita bisa membantu anak itu bersama-sama."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu cemas, Akashi-kun…" sesalnya.

Akashi tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kepala bersurai biru muda tersebut.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Tetsuya tidak apa-apa dan tidak terluka. Ayo, semua sudah menunggu kita."

"Ha'i."

.

.

Tetsuya tersenyum saat mengingat secuil memori di tempat ini, menyusuri jalan yang masih dipenuhi pengunjung walaupun cuaca sangat dingin. Wahana permainannya sudah semakin banyak dan lebih modern dibandingkan dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika dia kesini dengan Akashi dan teman-teman. Apa si Merah itu menyuruhnya untuk memainkan semua wahana disini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan sebuah petunjuk di tempat yang luasnya puluhan hektar ini? Saat pikirannya masih berkecamuk, Tetsuya merasa ada yang menarik ujung mantel coklatnya. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai coklat menatapnya dengan mata yang bulat.

"Ada apa, adik kecil?" tanya Tetsuya ramah, ikut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si gadis kecil.

Si gadis hanya menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah padanya.

"Untuk Nii-chan."

"Eh?"

"Dadah, Nii-chan…!" seru anak itu sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terpaku atas pemberian bunga oleh si anak.

Dia melihat sepucuk surat di buket bunga tersebut dan segera membacanya.

 **Selamat karena sudah berhasil sampai di tempat ini, Tetsuya. Untuk misi selanjutnya, pecahkan kode ini.**

" **Dibawah pohon-pohon yang bersinar itu, bintang dan bulan yang menjadi saksi."**

 **Kau pasti ingat, Tetsuya. Ini adalah tempat yang paling bersejarah dalam cerita cinta kita berdua.**

"Pohon yang bersinar… Apa mungkin tempat itu? Berarti itu adalah tempat saat Sei-kun—"

Senyum langsung terkembang di wajah yang biasanya datar tersebut. Tetsuya sudah bisa memecahkan kode tersebut, kaki mungilnya langsung melangkah ke tempat yang dia sangat yakin adalah tempat yang saat 'itu' dengan mendekap erat buket bunga tersebut.

.

.

"Indah sekali…" gumam pemuda aquarius, menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu cantik yang menghiasi semua pohon-pohon dan semak-semak di taman tersebut, hingga seluruh pepohonan disana terlihat seperti bersinar.

"Kau suka?" tanya Akashi.

"Hn."

"Taman ini baru dibuka kemarin, jadi aku mengajak Tetsuya kesini."

Berjalan bersisian melalui jalanan setapak yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil yang berkerlap-kerlip. Akashi menuntun Tetsuya ke sebuah pohon terbesar di taman itu, cahaya lampu berwarna putih menghiasi seluruh ranting pohon itu. Tangan besar si Merah menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Tetsuya.

"A, Akashi-kun?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Tetsuya." ujarnya.

"Apa itu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut, senyum yang Tetsuya yakin ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kedua safir mengerjap dua kali.

"Eh?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"A, Akashi-kun…"

Tetsuya menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang masih ditawan oleh tangan hangat milik Akashi. Rona merah menjalari pipi pucatnya hingga ke telinga.

"Akashi-kun, aku…"

Akashi berusaha melihat wajah Tetsuya yang tertutupi poni. Dia melihat wajah yang biasanya pucat itu kini ditaburi warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"A, aku mau…"

Sekali lagi bibir Akashi terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Aku tidak dengar. Anginnya kencang sekali, Tetsuya. Tadi kau bilang apa?" goda Akashi.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tadi aku bilang, aku mau, Akashi-kun." ulangnya dengan wajah yang merah sempurna, hampir menyamai warna rambut milik Akashi.

"Mau apa?"

"Ma, mau itu… Tadi katanya Akashi-kun mmmmmencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi kkkkkkkkekasih Akashi-kun, kan? Aku mau. Aku mau menjadi kekasih Akashi-kun!"

Greb!

Belum sempat Tetsuya mengambil oksigen, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh kehangatan. Detak jantung Akashi beradu dengan detak jantungnya sendiri, ternyata Akashi juga gugup.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku."

Menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya di ceruk leher Akashi yang hangat, Tetsuya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Akashi.

"Jadi… Sekarang kita resmi pacaran?" tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Ya."

"Detak jantung Akashi-kun sangat kencang, Akashi-kun gugup?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya… Aku sangat gugup sejak semalam sampai tidak bisa tidur. Takut kalau Tetsuya tidak menerima cintaku."

"Seharusnya Akashi-kun tidak perlu gugup, karena aku juga mencintai Akashi-kun…"

Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu- lalang menatap pasangan baru itu dengan wajah memerah. Bulan dan bintang di langit kota Tokyo pun menjadi saksi malam bersejarah itu.

.

.

Pohon-pohon itu tampak gundul, hanya ada ranting-ranting yang dililit beberapa kabel dan lampu-lampu kecil yang padam. Karena hari masih siang, lampu-lampu disini masih belum menyala dan terlihat seperti taman biasa dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggal rantingnya seperti pohon di musim dingin yang lain. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk dan mengobrol di bangku taman. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang basah karena salju yang mencair, dia melangkah berhati-hati agar tak terpeleset jalan yang licin. Sampai di sebuah pohon terbesar di taman lampu tersebut, Tetsuya mendongak. Ranting-ranting pohon yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil itu akan terlihat sangat indah saat malam hari. Saat siang begini hanya akan terlihat seperti pohon biasa yang semua daunnya sudah gugur.

Pipi pucat Tetsuya merona mengingat saat Seijuurou mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya, dan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih di tahun pertama mereka di SMA. Berita tersebut menyebar sangat cepat di sekolah, ada yang mengucapkan selamat, tak sedikit pula yang menangis karena patah hati. Tetsuya terkekeh geli, dan kedua pipinya merona.

"Um… Lalu… sekarang apa? Dimana petunjuk berikutnya?" Tetsuya bertanya-tanya, kepala biru mudanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari secarik kertas yang seharusnya menjadi petunjuk berikutnya untuk melanjutkan petualangannya.

Hingga sepasang manik langit musim panasnya menangkap sesuatu, seperti kertas yang digulung dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah, lalu digantung dengan seutas benang di atas ranting pohon. Tangan pucat terangkat hendak meraih benda yang berayun-ayun diterpa angin musim dingin, kedua kakinya berjinjit karena letak benda yang diyakini Tetsuya adalah petunjuk berikutnya cukup tinggi. Tetsuya sempat berpikir kalau Seijuurou sengaja meletakkan benda itu di tempat yang tinggi untuk mengerjainya.

Setelah benda—kertas yang digulung dengan pita merah—tersebut sudah digapai, pemuda biru muda segera melepaskan pita dan membuka gulungannya.

 **Restoran La Luce, meja nomor 15**

"Restoran? Apa aku dan Sei-kun mempunyai kenangan di restoran ini?"

Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan membaca.

 **Saatnya makan siang, Tetsuya. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah lapar.**

 **Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, kita memang belum pernah pergi ke restoran itu.**

 **Pergilah ke sana.**

Tetsuya meraba perut ratanya, lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kurusnya. Jam satu lebih, sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.

"Lapar… Sei-kun tahu saja kalau aku sudah lapar."

Dia mulai curiga kalau kekasihnya ini adalah seorang cenayang. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama di tempat tersebut yang berpotensi bisa membekukannya, Tetsuya segera angkat kaki.

.

Tetsuya sudah sampai di bangunan dua lantai yang diketahui merupakan restoran Italia, seorang pelayan lelaki membukakan pintu kaca saat si Biru hendak masuk ke dalamnya dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Pelayan lain membawakan mantel dan syal miliknya lalu menuntunnya menuju salah satu meja yang sudah dipesan. Sehelai kain putih digelar di pangkuan si mungil. Baru beberapa menit duduk, beberapa pelayan datang membawakan berbagai macam makanan.

"E, maaf. Tapi saya belum merasa memesan apapun…" ujar Tetsuya saat melihat beberapa hidangan sudah memenuhi mejanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou-sama memesan menu makan siang ini untuk Tetsuya-sama. Dan beliau berpesan agar Anda harus menghabiskan semua." Jelas seorang pelayan lelaki.

Semua ini Seijuurou yang pesan? Bukankah dia masih di Kyoto untuk bekerja? apa dia memesan secara online?

"E, tapi saya tidak akan mampu menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini."

"Akashi-sama juga berpesan, kalau Tetsuya-sama tidak menghabiskan makanannya, petualangan hari ini akan berakhir disini."

"Apa?"

"Selamat menikmati hidangan dari kami, Tetsuya-sama. Setelah semua makanannya habis, saya akan memberikan petunjuk berikutnya untuk Anda." Dan si pelayan pun undur diri.

Tetsuya menatap nanar semua makanan di mejanya, bagaimana caranya agar semua makanan ini masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Menghela napas, si mungil pun berdoa lalu mulai menyantap hidangan pembuka, atau biasa disebut dengan antipasto.

Bruschetta, hidangan pembuka khas Italia yang terdiri dari roti panggang. Dimasak dengan bawang putih, minyak zaitun, dan diberi taburan garam dan merica. Sebagai pelengkap juga diberi potongan tomat, sayuran segar, kacang-kacangan, daging ayam, serta keju. Jujur, Tetsuya belum pernah makan makanan Italia yang satu ini. Makanan Italia yang pernah ia makan hanya spaghetti dan pizza. Tapi rasanya enak juga, cocok untuk lidah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hidangan pembuka sudah membuat Tetsuya kenyang. Tapi masih ada hidangan utama, atau primo, dan hidangan penutup atau biasa disebut dolce, yang harus segera berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

Chicken Parmigiana, hidangan utama berbahan dasar dada ayam yang dibalut dengan tepung roti lalu disiram dengan saus Neapolitan, saus yang terbuat dari tomat dan keju. Keripik kentang dan salad dijadikan sebagai pelengkap makanan yang mempunyai rasa khas ini.

Tetsuya mengusap bibirnya dengan kain, hidangan utama sudah tandas. Tetsuya akui, dia suka dengan rasa saus Neapolitan tersebut. Kini tinggal tersisa hidangan penutup, dan dia akan mendapatkan petunjuk berikutnya untuk melanjutkan petualangannya. Sebuah hidangan penutup atau dolce sudah ada dihadapannya, hidangan berupa es krim yang disebut dengan Gelato, hidangan penutup khas Italia yang terkenal. Disendoknya es krim yang lebih padat daripada es krim biasa itu, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hm… Ini enak." Ujar Tetsuya saat es krim itu lumer di dalam mulutnya, hingga tak sadar sendok demi sendok es krim bertabur berbagai jenis kacang, biskuit, dan potongan buah-buahan tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Tidak buruk juga makan es krim di pertengahan musim dingin seperti ini.

Tetsuya duduk bersandar sambil menyeka bibirnya dengan kain. Dia menatap puas hasil kerja kerasnya, semua piring sudah bersih bersinar tanpa sisa. Kata ibunya, menyisakan makanan itu tidak baik. Apalagi makanan khas Italia ini sangat enak dan lezat. Mungkin Tetsuya akan merekomendasikan restoran ini kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Apa Anda menikmati hidangan yang kami sajikan, Tetsuya-sama?" tanya si pelayan yang kini berada dihadapan Tetsuya.

"Ah, iya. Makanannya sangat lezat. Terima kasih sudah menyajikannya untukku…"

"Kami senang jika Anda merasa puas. Dan ini adalah petunjuk berikutnya."

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih menyodorkan secarik kertas. Tetsuya menerima dan langsung membacanya.

 **Kalau kau menerima kertas ini berarti kau sudah menghabiskan makan siangmu dengan baik, Tetsuya. Aku senang kalau kau banyak makan.**

 **Sekarang pecahkan kode ini dan pergilah ke tempat yang dimaksud**.

 **Air mata pertamamu, penyesalan seumur hidupku.**

 **Satu kesalahanku hampir merenggut pergi cintaku.**

Kedua manik biru langit menerawang ke langit-langit restoran. Wajahnya berubah sendu saat sudah menemukan jawaban atas teka-teki tersebut. Tangan pucatnya mengepal erat, membuat kertas yang dipegangnya lecek tak berbentuk.

.

.

"Kemarin Sei-kun sudah berjanji akan menemaniku membeli buku, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba membatalkannya…" si mungil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah si Merah yang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku sungguh sibuk, Tetsuya. Banyak sekali tugas OSIS yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum libur musim panas." Ujarnya.

"Setidaknya Sei-kun memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau tidak bisa datang. Aku menunggu hampir 2 jam sampai kehujanan… Dan ponsel Sei-kun tidak bisa dihubungi…" kedua tangannya meraih tangan Seijuurou hingga kini mereka jalan bersisian.

"Kemarin ponselku mati, aku baru pulang dari sekolah jam 5 dan langsung ke perusahaan ayah." Jelasnya, dia tampak lelah dan penat.

"Jadi, hari ini Sei-kun bisa menemaniku ke toko buku kan?" pintanya.

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah cerewet, Tetsuya?"

"Aku begini gara-gara Sei-kun."

"Aku?"

"Sei-kun sudah mengingkari janji kita, dua kali. Dan alasannya sama."

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yang semakin menumpuk, aku tidak bisa membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna."

Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Seijuurou.

"Jadi, melakukan hal berdua denganku itu tidak berguna?"

"…"

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Sei-kun yang sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS dan calon direktur utama. Aku hanya ingin kita seperti dulu. Aku merindukanmu, Seijuurou-kun. Ayo kita pergi berdua untuk hari ini saja…" pintanya.

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas berat.

"Dengar. Aku sungguh, sungguh tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini."

"Hanya ke toko buku…"

"Aku sangat lelah."

"Sei—"

"DIAM!"

Tetsuya tersentak hingga kakinya refleks melangkah ke belakang serta kedua maniknya membola. Seijuurou sendiri juga kaget pada dirinya sendiri, yang telah membentak Tetsuya dengan suara tinggi.

"Sei…kun…"

"Tetsuya, aku…"

Setetes air jatuh dari mata Tetsuya dan mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Tetsuya."

Tangan Seijuurou terulur hendak menghapus jejak air di pipi porselen kekasih, namun Tetsuya melangkah mundur, menghindari sentuhan Seijuurou, hingga si Merah hanya bisa menggapai angin semata.

"Te—"

"Sei-kun pasti lelah dengan semua pekerjaanmu. Mana ada waktu untukku? Memangnya aku ini siapa, ya kan?"

Setetes lagi jatuh di pipi. Ini adalah tangis pertama Tetsuya yang diihat oleh Seijuurou sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih 2 tahun yang lalu.

"…"

"Aku ini bodoh sekali sampai memaksa Sei-kun untuk meluangkan waktu untukku… Maafkan aku ya, Sei-kun? Aku tidak akan mengganggu Sei-kun lagi dengan permintaan-permintaan tidak berguna yang akan membuang percuma waktu Sei-kun… Maaf…"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau tidak—"

"Maafkan aku. Maaf…"

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku dulu…"

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun… Aku… pulang dulu."

Lunglai, kaki-kaki mungil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, menatap kosong sepasang heterokrom di depan sana, lalu perlahan membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh. Mengabaikan seruan kekasihnya yang memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"Tetsuya. Tunggu, Tetsuya!"

Menulikan telinga, Tetsuya hanya ingin cepat pergi menjauhi Seijuurou. Dia tidak mau mengganggu waktu si calon pewaris tahta itu lagi.

"Tetsuya!"

Kalau dia mengganggu, dia akan membuat si Merah marah dan kesal lagi padanya.

"Tunggu! Tetsuya…!"

Dia harus pergi jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya agar dia tak marah lagi, Tetsuya takut kalau Seijuurou marah… dan dia juga sedih…

Tetsuya melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menerpa tubuhnya, cahaya tersebut semakin mendekati dirinya yang hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dan kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat…

Brakk!

Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, dia merasa seperti sedang terbang, lalu kemudian terjatuh lagi ke bumi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa matanya sangat berat? Dia mengantuk…

Heterokrom membulat sempurna, tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa. Kakinya seakan terpasung di tanah. Matanya merekam dengan sempurna kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana besi bergerak itu menerjang tubuh mungil kekasihnya, membuatnya melayang di udara, dan terhempas dengan keras di aspal. Napasnya tercekat, tubuh mungil tergeletak di jalan tak bergerak sama sekali, bermandikan likuid merah semerah surai miliknya.

"Tetsuya…!"

.

.

Akibat kecelakaan itu Tetsuya mengalami koma selama 5 hari, beberapa tulang-tulangnya mengalami patah. Saat bangun dari koma, yang pertama kali Tetsuya lihat adalah pemuda merah yang memeluk dirinya erat, mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dengan berurai air mata. Seijuurou yang menangis adalah hal yang langka, mungkin terjadi 100 tahun sekali. Sejak saat itu, Seijuurou selalu meluangkan waktunya di sela-sela kesibukannya untuk Tetsuya. Dia juga lebih protektif terhadap Tetsuya, tak pernah membiarkan si mungil pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasannya. Dan Tetsuya senang dengan perlakuan Seijuurou, walaupun kadang terkesan over padanya.

Disinilah Tetsuya sekarang, persimpangan jalan yang tertutupi salju. Tempat dimana nyawanya pernah hampir melayang karena kecelakaan. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perseteruan pertama Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou yang berakhir tragis. Sekarang itu adalah masa lalu, dia ingin menjadikan hal itu sebagai pembelajaran agar tak terulang lagi di masa depan.

Lalu intas terlihat ramai lancar, didominasi oleh para pegawai kantoran dan anak-anak sekolahan yang akan pulang ke rumah. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, padahal sepertinya baru saja Tetsuya selesai makan siang di restoran tadi. Maniknya melihat sebuah balon berwarna merah terbang rendah menuju ke arahnya, tangan pucatnya terulur untuk meraih tali yang mengikat balon tersebut. Dia celingukan, mencari seseorang yang menerbangkan balon yang mungkin masih berada tak jauh dai sana. Mungkin saja itu adalah Seijuurou. Beban yang membuat balon tersebut terbang rendah diambil, lagi-lagi sebuah gulungan kertas.

 **Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku.**

 **Aku pasti akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri sampai gila, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, Tetsuya.**

 **Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, akan selalu ada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku.**

 **Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu lagi, Tetsuya. Aku janji. Kalau aku ingkar, kau boleh membunuhku.**

 **Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu.**

Tetsuya menyeka air mata yang menetes di sudut matanya. Jutaan kali Seijuurou mengatakan cinta padanya, dia tidak pernah tidak tersanjung. Dia sangat bersyukur ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

 **Ini adalah tempat terakhir yang harus kau datangi.**

 **Pulanglah, aku menunggumu di rumah.**

"Hah? Pulang? Sei-kun sudah menunggu di rumah? Dasar Sei-kun, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau pulang ke Tokyo." Gumam Tetsuya, berbalik arah menuju jalan ke rumahnya dengan jalan kaki.

"Jadi petualangan ini berakhir di rumahku sendiri? Hah… Padahal kakiku sudah pegal dan bengkak-bengkak karena berjalan jauh. Harusnya petualangan ini berakhir di tempat yang indah dan romantis… Aku 'kan kangen Seijuurou-kun…" gerutunya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya saat membayangkan dirinya sedang bermanja-manja dengan sang pacar. Walaupun hujan salju turun semakin deras, tak menghilangkan rasa hangat di hati Tetsuya. Dia selalu merasa bersemangat dan bahagia jika sang pacar pulang ke Tokyo, karena sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu Seijuurou memimpin salah satu perusahaannya di Kyoto, membuatnya harus rela memendam rindu selama tak bertemu.

.

Bangunan sederhana dua lantai itu terlihat sepi, lampu-lampu di dalam rumah terlihat belum dinyalakan. Tetsuya menepuk kepala biru muda dan pundaknya dari salju yang dingin, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

"Tadaima…" ujarnya.

Tak ada sahutan, seluruh ruangan masih gelap, hanya lampu di genkan yang menyala otomatis saat dia masuk.

'Apa ayah dan ibu belum pulang dari tempat golf? Bukankah tadi Sei-kun bilang akan menunggunya di rumah? Apa dia sedang istirahat di kamar?' batin Tetsuya bertanya-tanya.

Tetsuya melihat jam tangannya, hampir jam 6 sore. Mungkin Sei-kun lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Kyoto. Setelah melepas sepatu boot-nya dan menggantung mantel serta syalnya yang sedikit basah karena salju, Tetsuya dengan hati-hati berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap, sambil meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukannya, dia pun menekannya.

Klik!

"Selamat ulang tahun…!"

Hampir saja si mungil melompat ke belakang saking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi rumahnya terlihat seperti kuburan, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Sekarang, ruang keluarga di rumahnya ini sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya dan juga sangat dirindukannya. Teman-teman semasa SMA yang kini sudah berpencar di berbagai belahan dunia untuk menggapai cita-cita masing-masing.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersenyum sambil menghampiri si Baby Blue yang masih berdiri mematung sambil melongo lucu. Si Merah memeluknya, kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-21, Tetsuya." ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri, Tetsuya."

"E, aku memang lupa, Sei-kun." ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Seijuurou menghela napas, lalu mengacak surai langit musim panas itu gemas.

"Dasar kau ini…"

Dia menuntun Tetsuya untuk bergabung bersama semuanya mengelilingi meja yang sudah diisi oleh berbagai hidangan istimewa dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!"

"Minna… Terima kasih."

"Tetsuya-kun sudah dewasa ternyata… Selamat ulang tahun ya, Nak?" sang ibu memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi sang anak semata wayang, dan sang ayah menepuk pelan rambutnya.

Tetsuya cukup kaget melihat sepasang suami-istri yang diketahui merupakan mertu— orang tua Seijuurou juga ada disana.

"Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama juga datang…" Si mungil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Tentu saja kami datang, Tet-chan… Ini 'kan hari spesialmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Tet-chan."

"Selamat ulang tahun." Kata pemimpin keluarga Akashi, terdengar tegas dan lembut di saat bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…"

"Nah, Tetsuya. Sekarang tiup lilinnya." Kata Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu menatap kue ulang tahun berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dengan lilin berbentuk angka 21. Dia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik untuk make a wish. Dalam satu tarikan napas, Tetsuya pun meniup lilinnya hingga padam.

"Yey…!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh, dan Tetsuya merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kuro-chin, sekarang saatnya potong kue~" Ujar pemuda dengan tinggi badan tak normal.

Pisau plastik sudah di tangan, kue tart dengan krim berwarna putih dan biru muda tersebut mulai dipotong lalu dibawa ke atas piring kertas. Kue lembut disendok, memberikan suapan pertama untuk sang ibu yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia, kemudian sang ayah mendapatkan suapan berikutnya. Lalu beralih pada kedua calon mertuanya, dan suapan terakhir untuk kekasih tercinta. Seijuurou memberikan hadiah kecupan di ranum Tetsuya yang membuat pemuda mungil itu merona dan semua tamu bersorak-sorai.

"Bagaimana petualanganmu hari ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Menyenangkan, Sei-kun. Aku jadi bisa mengenang tempat-tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi kenangan kita saat bersama. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kejutan di akhir petualanganku ini…"

Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu hadiah kejutan spesial lagi untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Tetsuya dibuat semakin bingung saat semua orang yang ada disana tiba-tiba diam, membuat suasana semakin hening.

"Di hadapan semua teman dan orang tua kita, aku ingin meyampaikan sesuatu pada Tetsuya."

Seijuurou berlutut seperti seorang pangeran lalu meraih tangan kanan Tetsuya.

"E, Se, Sei-kun…"

Sebuah kotak berwarna merah dikeluarkan dari dalam saku, sebuah cincin berwarna perak berada di dalamnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kedua batu aquamarine membulat seketika, benarkah yang didengar oleh telinganya ini? Benarkah Seijuurou tengah melamarnya saat ini, di usianya yang genap 21 tahun? Benarkah hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama 6 tahun lebih itu akan berakhir dengan sebuah pernikhan yang indah? Maniknya bergulir pada kedua orang tua yang menyaksikannya, ayah dan ibunya mengangguk padanya. Begitu pula saat dia melihat ke arah ayah dan ibu Seijuurou, mereka juga mnegangguk seakan mengatakan untuk menerima lamaran tersebut. Asal tahu saja, mereka sudah lama ingin menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai menantu mereka.

Kini aquamarine bertumbuk pada heterekrom yang menyiratkan kesungguhan, senyum itu masih terpatri di wajah tampan sang kekasih hati. Entah kenapa kristal bening bergulir di pipi pucatnya.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" dukung semua temannya yang menjadi penonton.

Tetsuya menutup matanya sesaat, dia menatap manik sang kekasih lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku mau, Sei-kun…" ujarnya.

"Tetsuya…"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Sei-kun."

"Yeay…! Yuhu…!"

Sijuurou bangkit dari posisi berlututnya lalu memasukkan cincin ke dalam jari manis Tetsuya, ukurannya sangat pas dengan jari Tetsuya. Si Merah memeluk si Biru dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Seijuurou.

"…Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun…"

Dan petualangan KurokoTetsuya pun berakhir dengan bahagia, dimana kedua ranum saling menyatu dan jemari yang saling bertautan di hadapan semua orang yang mereka sayangi.

Fin

* * *

Fic ini Ren buat untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun ultimate uke kesayangan saya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Habede Cuya sayang… semoga makin imut dan makin disayang sama sememu yang keturunan iblis itu. Ren tau fic ini abal n absurd sangat. Ren masih belajar menulis, jadi tulisan Ren ini pasti masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Ren tidak bisa menulis dengan kata-kata yang puitis atau kata-kata yang harus buka kamus bahasa Indonesia dulu untuk mengetahui artinya, hehe… kosa kata di otak Ren emang terbatas… Maaf jika masih ada typo yang luput dari penglihatan Ren. Oke, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan berkenan untuk review, follow, atau favorite. Ren ucapkan terima kasih. Muach muach!


End file.
